Insperatus
by VictorianGinger
Summary: Before the X-Men, another group of mutants wanted to live in peace. The only difference- they'd do anything to ensure it. A story told in bits and pieces.
1. Chapter 1 Unespected Surprise

First of all this story will be told in drabble style. Exactly 200 wrds a chapter so hopefully ya'll will be able to stand the suspense for a while. Each drabble will be inspired by a color.  
If in your review you are inspired to suggest a color I might just (probably) use it as inspiration for the next chapter. There will be OCs. I hope they don't put anyone off.  
Enjoy-

_Unexpected Surprise__  
_

Something very odd was happening.

Stryker and his team had been in the midst of threatening a small village when quite out of nowhere sand began to fill the air, like one might see on a windy day at the beach. Stryker rubbed irritably at his eyes. "What in the hell."

"Victor I want to know if we have company " Stryker murmured.. A telling look and Victor was inhaling deeply. "Wilson. I want my answer. Tell him I will kill him if he does not tell me where he found it."

Wilson spoke with the village man who knelt at his feet. The russet-colored sand was now swirling in great bouts obscuring his vision.

"This feels like..." the rest of Logan's words were drowned out by a deafening whistle, the sound of air being pushed through the tiniest of spaces amplified to an ear-bleed degree.

Wraith freed himself first. Sand was everywhere. The tiny particles were in his ears, his clothes and buried within the fine hairs on his arms and face.

"I want to know what just happened...now!" Stryker's shout brought every ones attention to the fact that for some inexplicable reason they were now alone. The villagers were gone.

Color Inspiration: Russet


	2. Chapter 2 Acquisition

_Acquisition_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A year had passed and Stryker was no closer to his goals. Logan had left. Bradley was showing signs of descent. Victor was becoming more unstable. Worse that damn sand kept coming back.

Every time he hunted new talent it was there, blinding and immobilizing his team until the target was safely away. Soon though this thorn would be removed. His incompetent research team had finally been able to trace the origin of the sand and he had sent Zero to take care of whoever it was that was interfering. He knew it must be a mutant. Sand storms, he'd furiously explained to a subordinate did _not_ just appear in the middle of an African jungle.

"Sir, we have the location of your target." A small boned secretary handed him a cream colored piece of paper with a picture of a young woman, an address and an explanation of her mutation.

"Bradley prep the C-17. Tell the boys they have a new target." Stryker smiled as he spoke into his cell phone. The acquisition of this mutant would open new doors. A mutant that could heal all wounds, cure any illness. He would have the President groveling at his feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Color: Cream


	3. Chapter 3 Jumper

_Jumper_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Target in sight - target is extremely attractive - target is..." Wade was cut off.

"Wilson." Stryker's tone garnered no further discussion.

Wilson sauntered down the apartment hallway towards the indeed lovely blond women who was digging for her keys.

"Hello there my name is Wade, I'm going to be kidnapping you today." Confused Prussian blue eyes turned to him and widened as they took in his appearance.

"She's bolting." Wilson said calmly, taking off after her. Wraith had appeared right beside him and he knew Victor was waiting a flight down in the stairwell.

But instead of fleeing down the stairs the woman was going up, taking the steps two at a time. Victor caught on and was nearly passing them on the stairs, barging through a metal service door that led to the roof.

"Shit..." Wraith cursed, taking in the sight of the woman standing precariously on the edge of the building. "Sir we have a problem."

"What do you mean you have you have a problem?" Stryker's annoyance was clear.

Turning to face her pursuers the woman visibly came to a conclusion. Her arms stretched widely out to either side of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Color: Prussian Blue

*All is not as it seems.*


	4. Chapter 4 Aingeal

_Aingeal_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of something ripping accompanied the unfurling of lily-white wings from the girls back. The graceful curve of the angelic appendages seemed to fill the skyline. The feathers were beautiful, delicate looking things, much like the stuff of fairy tales.

Her arms came in to curl around her chest, a look of pain crossing her face.

Victor was the first to react. Though a little taken aback by this unexpected development he lunged forward. Wade and Wraith remained frozen in place still not quite believing what was in front of them.

It was too late, his claws swiped at empty air. Her feet had propelled her off the edge and for a moment she was free falling to the street below. Then, seemingly without effort the wings wrapped around her like a blanket, she turned and they swept open again catching the updraft and lifting her into the sky.

"What is going on?" Stryker's aggravation broke the silence.

"Sir our target is an angel." Wade's voice held it's traditional sarcasm but there was a note of reverence as they watched her soar higher above the sky scrapers and disappear into the clouds.

"What the hell are you..." Wraith cut of Stryker's tirade, "Target has wings sir. She's gone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Color: Lily-White

I'm not sure how pleased I am with this chapter. I feel like my words can not do justice to the scene. Ah well hopefully you get the idea. Next chapter you'll get to learn more about the mysterious sand and see some action inspired by Transformers desert sequences.

There will be a handful of new characters some male some female. All new characters will be mutants, none will be all powerful. There may be a romantic relationship between a canon and an OC but I haven't quite decided yet. New mutants powers and personalities have been inspired by movies, music videos, real life, ect.

Let me know if you have color ideas. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Intuition

_Intuition_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh boss we've got a live one flyin low round the markets, ears to the ground for ya. Tall Asian and he's carryin." A scruffy attractive man hollered into an instrument panel's intercom.

In another room a red haired woman finished tying up her impressive hair, nodding her head in acknowledgment before she replied. "That's fine Damon, it's about time I sent them a message again. I've a feeling a few invitations will be accepted soon so I want you to clean up while I'm gone."

The man whose facial hair made him look older than his youthful twenty years allowed a groan to escape. "Ah come on you can't leave me here! I barely get out anymore and you owe me some vacation time."

"Right, fine then. Tell Aaron he's in charge for the time being. I'll need the Ducati, my twin hooks and you need to bring some magnets, they have a technomorph."

All of this was said while the woman slipped out of her bath towel and donned a simple bandeau, sable trousers and leather jacket. Damon was making lewd suggestions about riding him as she slipped out the door making her way down the palace's corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Color: Sable


	6. Chapter 6 Salve

_Salve_

* * *

Zero cursed a blue streak when he finally admitted to himself there was nothing. Fucking villager would pay with his life. Palace my ass he thought bitterly. There was nothing out in this god-forsaken desert but sand.

Meanwhile a lithe figure sat hunched over a speeding motorcycle along a quite stretch of I-95 laughing.

* * *

Logan's head snapped up and he sniffed the air just before a soft knocking began at the door. Something about the scent caught his attention. Cautiously opening the door he revealed a man and a woman.

"Is your name Logan?" asked the woman.

He looked from her to the man before answering.

"Who wants to know?"

She allowed a small smile and reached out a hand for him to shake.

"My name is Serena. May we speak a moment?"

Logan, ignoring the hand, opened the door so they could enter.

"Do you recall a certain sandstorm in Africa?"

A look of puzzlement passed Logan's face before he snarled causing the man she was with to take a healthy step back.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The smile that had stayed set on her lips grew and an eerie vibrant gold hue flashed across her eyes.

* * *

Thanks to those still interested and reviewing!

Color: Blue


End file.
